


Stars collide

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [38]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Heidi and Vanjie are destined to be besties, they just don't know it yet.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to PoppedTheP for brainstorming, Heidi checking and being a real beta bro. Thank you to Frey for taking the time to correct the mistakes and checking the vibe!

Heidi was leaning against the wall, feeling blessed and highly favored. She had taken a few shots, the alcohol and delicious high buzzing in her blood, but she had grabbed a bottle of water for her fourth drink as everyone talked around her - keeping a level head on a night like tonight too important to be swept up in the party that had already started. 

She was surrounded by a crowd of queens, no, scratch that, she was surrounded by a crowd of RuGirls, and Heidi was shaking with the fact that her dreams were finally coming true. 

She was one of them, a proper RuGirl, and this was her chance.

Heidi was backstage at Mickey’s, waiting for her time to go on stage, her face front and center on the evening's posters and flyers as one of the biggest names from season 12. 

Tonight was Heidi's first time performing at Mickey’s, Morgan McMichaels reaching out and hiring her the moment she had performed her little talent show with Jackie and Gigi, the credits for the episode not even rolling over the screen yet. 

Heidi had won competitions and pageants, the titles something she was incredibly proud of, even if they were all regional. She was incredibly proud to be North Carolina Entertainer of the year, and she wore that badge with pride. 

She had come into Drag Race guns ablazing and confidence coming out her ass, launching her into the competition like a rocket. Nicki Minaj hadn’t liked her makeup and Ru hadn’t liked her name, but it took more than a few naysayers to take Heidi N Closet down.

Heidi knew she was an amazing queen with the talent to match. She had a born gift for entertaining, and she went in knowing that she was going to give it everything she had.

Coming from her small town in North Carolina where she was hailed as the progdey, where her drag family and sisters pulled all the stops to help her represent in Entertainer of the year because they genuinely thought she had a shot at the titel, it was strange to enter Drag Race and suddenly be a very small fish in a very big pond.

“Heidi!” Eureka yelled, the queen smiling brightly as they held out a bottle of vodka, Widow at her side, her season 12 sister happily getting the drinks. “Do you need a top me up?”

“No thanks honey!” Heidi smiled, the attention filling her with warmth. “I’d love to, but I gotta make sure I dazzle that stage.”

“Now that-” Shangela pointed, her chesire smirk on her face, her own full glass in hand. “That’s what I call a responsible queen.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you Shange. We only hire the best.” Morgan smirked as she was leaning against the wall, Gia at her side.

Heidi was just about to reply, the easy banter filling her with warm delight, but she was interrupted when someone came barreling down the stairs, practically kicking the door open, the noise loud in the little basement room.

“Y’all missed me?!”

Heidi jumped, the fog horn voice one she’d know everywhere.

“VANJIE!” Everyone got up, flocking around the teeny tiny man who had just entered the backstage area.

“Oh christ!” Heidi put a hand over her heart. “Sweetie you done scared the bejeezus out of me.”

“Sorry Mama,” Vanessa Vanjie Mateo laughed, his face split by his signature grin, his brown eyes focused completely on her as he wrestled himself free from the others.

Vanjie looked gorgeous, the man clearly dressed up for a night out. He was in black jeans and a yellow checkered freshly ironed shirt, a crispy white wife beater tucked into the jeans. He was wearing a black cap that he had put on backwards, his perfect smile and bright white teeth practically shining and if Heidi wasn’t wrong, he was wearing diamond earrings, heavy gold chains resting around his neck.

“Bitch you better put those bejeezus back in place! Don’t wanna cause no medical emergencies” Vanjie winked, charm and talent oozing out of him.

Heidi loved how Vanjie always seemed like he was bursting at the seams with life and light. She loved his sense of humor, Heidi snorting and laughing her way through so many Vanjie videos, what he found hilarious so like what she herself gravitated towards. He was crazy, his energy always cracked to eleven, and Heidi adored that.

“I will, don’t you worry.” Heidi laughed, standing up straight. She had expected Vanjie to make his way around the room, the other queens lighting up when he had stepped in, Eureka even making grabby hands for the tiny Puerto Rican, but Vanjie stayed at Heidi’s side, instead yelling loudly to get Eureka to come to him, which his sister gladly did.

Heidi watched as Vanjie said hi to everyone, all of them asking questions about Vegas and Werq, Shangela even stealing Vanjie’s cap like that was allowed. It was obvious that Mickey’s was Vanjie’s home bar, the queen fitting in and kiking with everyone like he had never done anything else.

“I can’t wait to see you twirl later.” Heidi turned her head, Vanjie slipping in next to her and resting against the wall. She had gotten a hug when Vanjie had first arrived, the other pulling her in and holding her tight, almost like she was a friend he hadn’t met yet, Vanjie’s cologne still playing in her nostrils. 

“Me?”

“Yes of course!” Vanjie yelled, almost sounding offended that Heidi had dared questioning him. “You think I came all the way out here to see Gia shake her ass? I ain’t driving all the way from Vegas for that!”

Heidi knew that Vanjie loved her online, but she couldn’t believe that he had actually come all the way from Vegas to L.A to see her perform. They had talked a little online, Vanjie popping up on her livestreams every now and again, and he left comments on nearly all of his pictures cheering her on and telling her she looked amazing.

Vanjie’s cheering hadn’t just been in her comment section though. 

Heidi had watched her phone explode one afternoon after Brooke Lynn Hytes himself had shared a story of him and Vanjie watching season 12 on the couch in their apartment, Vanjie snapping and yelling at the TV, cheering on Heidi from the top of his lungs. Brooke had filmed the entire thing, Vanjie completely unaware which only made it all that much better.

Heidi had heard from her sisters that they hated being compared to other Ru Girls, but Heidi had been called the Vanjie of her season ever since her ‘Meet the Queens’ video. 

“I wanna get a photo.”

“Here?”

“Yes!” Vanjie smiled brightly. “We gotta immortalise that mug.” Vanjie pulled his phone out, the iPhone 11 gigantic in his hand. He held it up, and Heidi snorted as Vanjie’s background was of course a picture of him and Brooke together. 

“Wait-” Vanjie took Heidi’s wrist, his fingers closing around it and he pulled her to the side, putting them underneath one of the overhead lamps. “You cool with this lighting?”

“Girl-“ Heidi lifted a brow, almost thinking Vanjie was joking. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo was offering to take a picture with her. Why would she ever turn that down? “You can push me into daylight or shove me in a dumpster.”

“Bitch!” Vanjie laughed loudly. “Ain’t no way I’m pushing you in no dumpster. We out here making a sister look fly!” 

Vanjie pulled Heidi in, arm around her waist. Vanjie opened his camera app and Heidi posed, the two of them looking amazing side by side.

///

“Uh!” Brooke smiled, the beer in his hand popping with the special malt sweetness of a really good lager. “This is terrific.”

Brooke hadn’t actually planned on going out while they were in L.A, the whole thing originally Vanjie’s idea. His boyfriend had taken one look at the flyer with Heidi’s face on it, and that had been it, their plans for the weekend set in stone, no matter how much Brooke had wanted to stay home. 

Not that the fact that this was all Vanjie’s idea had stopped his boyfriend from abandoning him as soon as they made it to the club, Vanjie kissing him deeply before he had run off in what was probably a hunt for Heidi herself. 

“I told you.” Nick chuckled, his own bottle open and resting on the bar next to Brooke, his friend absentmindedly drying glasses, the night not picking up just yet. 

Nick had smiled as soon he had spotted him, waiving and pulling the bottles from the fridge before Brooke even had the time to say hello.

“You do have excellent taste.” Brooke took another swing of his beer, the liquid perfectly chilled and right to his tastes. “And great service.”

Brooke didn’t exactly dislike the bar at the Flamingo Hotel and Casino in Vegas, but he had really missed going to a place where the staff all knew him and where the bartenders knew how to make more than the standard drinks card. 

He didn’t miss having a home bar when it came down to the performance aspect of it, the steady paycheck no longer something that was so enticing to him he would say yes in exchange for the massive amount of work it took coordinating everything if he wanted time off to do other projects like pageants, TV or tours.

What Brooke did miss, however, was the sense of having coworkers. He loved some of his sisters and liked most of them, but working with other RuGirls was nothing like the sense of community he had felt at the ballet companies he had worked at or the bars where he had been a home queen. 

There was comradery amongst RuGirls, but also always a sense of competition, new girls often sizing up the current favorites to see if they could knock them off their thrones, when Brooke knew for a fact that there was more than enough room in the ever growing fanbase for most of them.

“Careful with the compliments-” Nick smiled, putting the now sparkling clean glasses down, before pointing his thumb at the backstage door, “or I might tell on you to you know who.”

Brooke snorted so hard he had to cover his mouth, both of them breaking into laughter together. Brooke loved his Vanjie but he was also sure that if Nick, even as a joke, actually did share that he had said something even remotely flirty, one of them would end up getting suckerpunched in the jaw. 

“Oh god Nick, don’t say shit like that.” Brooke smiled, emptying his drink, Nick immediately putting a new bottle from a different brand on the table. 

“Hey, he’s your man-” Nick popped the cap with a bottle opener, “not mine.” he grinned, the conversation one they had already had more times than he could count. Brooke was just about to reply, when he was interrupted by a sweet female voice. 

“Excuse me.”

Brooke turned his head, coming face to face with a young woman who looked like she was in her mid 20’s, two other girls standing behind her, giving her shoulder a gentle shove forward. 

“Hello?” Brooke smiled, tilting his head slightly, one of the girls swallowing a squeal as he focused his attention on him. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Do you have time for a photo, please?”

“For you?” Brooke knew he was laying on the charm, knew he was playing it thick, but he wasn’t called the lesbian whisper for nothing. “Anytime.”

///

“No. Tell me you serious?”

“I am! How can you say no to boots like this?”

“They cow print.” Vanjie snorted, “Monique didn’t die for your sins so you could get brown cow stun”

Vanjie had no idea how, but he and Heidi had ended up in the corner on the couch, squashed up on one side and browsing around on Heidi’s phone, giggling like school girls as they went through her Amazon wishlist. It had been ages since he had seen most of his Mickey sisters, his residency in Vegas still running, but Vanjie had barely made the round since he was so caught up in Heidi, the other queen feeling like a friend he had known all his life, her vibes just like A’keria and Silky’s.

“I hear you-” Heidi smiled, “and I can’t wait to prove you wrong.”

“Bitch what the fuck!” Vanjie laughed, shoving the other queen's arm, Heidi cackling loudly. 

Heidi was just as amazing in real life as Vanjie had hoped when he started following her online. She was hilarious, their sense of humor clicking instantly, but she was also warm and caring, talking to her feeling like he was speaking with someone who was literally inside his brain.

Vanjie had stanned Heidi from the moment he saw her Werq room entrance, how much he talked about her actually getting to the point where Brooke just rolled his eyes and smiled when he went off on another tangent about how Heidi had done in the competition. Brooke still listened though, even when it looked like he wasn’t, his man sweet like that in his own special way.

“Everyone!” Vanjie’s head shut up from the phone as Morgan’s voice rang through the room, Heidi showing him a pair of earrings she had been looking at. “We’re doing curtains in 10, so gather your things and get ready.”

“Fuck.” Vanjie had no idea so much time had passed. “You ready to go on stage?” Vanjie couldn’t help but worry that he had taken too much of Heidi’s time, the season 12 queen the opening number of the night, his hand quickly fixing the bang on Heidi’s brown wig, making sure the strands were all in the right place. 

“Girl-” Heidi smiled, the gap in her teeth somehow only making her smile that much more genuine and sweet. “You could wake me up in the middle of the night and throw me on stage.”

Vanjie laughed, his fanboy heart soaring with Heidi’s attitude. “I sure as shit hope no one’s grabbed our seats.”

You couldn’t actually reserve seats at Mickey’s, the club open for everyone to grab whatever chair they wanted, but Morgan had started making sure that Brooke could sit in the front as a favor to Vanjie when he moved to L.A, and over time it had become the Branjie seats, Brooke a crowd regular at the club.

“- They first row, and I worked real damn hard to-”

“Our?” Heidi raised a brow. “Are you operating with a royal we?”

“What? No? You think I’m here by my lonesome?” Vanjie had no idea what Heidi was talking about, and then, he realised that he had actually not mentioned the fact that Brooke was there too at all, all of the other queens more than used to the fact that Brooke was hanging out. 

“I left Brock’s ass at the bar.”

Vanjie neglected to mention that he had specifically left Brooke behind because he was too slow at getting backstage, his boyfriend insisting that he had to say hi, and Vanjie hadn’t had time for that when he was making new friends.

“Wait-” Heidi’s big eyes widened before she turned to look at the backstage door, acting like she’d suddenly develop X-ray vision if she tried hard enough. “Is she out there right now?”

“Heck yes, hopefully watching those seats unless he drinking.” Vanjie stood up, smoothing down his shirt, grabbing the drink he had almost forgotten on the side of the couch, the vodka Shangela had offered him largely untouched in his glass. “He always insists on yapping with the bartenders.”

“You’re gonna be on the first row?” Heidi’s head snapped, her eyes filled with something like anticipation, like Heidi was excited at the prospect of meeting Brooke. 

“If not I’ma whoop his ass.” Vanjie smiled. “Or at least collect him from the bar. He got those ‘tenders wrapped around his fingers. Talking beer all night long,” Vanjie laughed. 

It was one of the things he teased Brooke about the most, his boyfriend insisting that beer was actually something delicious and not just disgusting dishwater. “They always all microbrew this microbrew-“

“They put the beer in teeny tiny bottles?” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Scootch over.”

Brooke smiled, his phone no longer as exciting as it had been just a moment ago - he’d know that voice everywhere, the tone and volume effortlessly cutting through the music.

Brooke looked up, and just as he had suspected, he saw his boyfriend standing right next to him, his legs pressing against the side of his thigh, even though there was plenty of room.

“Hey.” Brooke titled his head, wrapping a arm around Vanjie’s waist and resting a hand on his ass, feeling the firm globe through the black shorts, the fact that they were in a gay bar something Brooke felt like he had to take advantage of after all. 

Vanjie looked gorgeous, and Brooke had to resist messing him up, his hair perfectly and carefully styled.

“Hey hot stuff.” Vanjie smirked, giving him a quick peck that quickly developed into actually making out, Vanjie’s hand coming to cup his cheek, the strangers around them forgotten for a minute.

Brooke always loved kissing, but he adored it even more when he was sitting down and his man was standing. 

There was something special about straining his neck upwards, the change in position altering the experience just enough to make it feel new and exciting, the sensation of being what could almost be considered small and dainty always making Brooke’s fingertips tingle.

He squeezed Vanjie’s ass, and felt his boyfriend moan into his mouth.

“Shit.” Vanjie broke the kiss, a groan following, his cheeks flushed the delicious shade of pink they always managed when he was happy drunk. Brooke was sure Vanjie had enjoyed his share of drinks backstage with their sisters. “You too damn distracting asshole.”

“You adore me.” Brooke wanted to mention that he had been a dutiful boyfriend, getting them the front row seats even though he personally preferred sitting in VIP or in the back. 

He had listened to Vanjie’s enthusiasm about Heidi though, and was really excited to see the season 12 queen dance himself, so first row and tipping distance it was, their lack of anonymity simply the price they had to pay. 

“Fuck you-”

Brooke smiled to himself, reaching over to scooth into the other chair so his boyfriend could sit down, but Vanjie apparently had another idea. 

Brooke felt a knee on his lap, a hand pushing against his chest and then he had Vanjie’s entire weight on him, the other man crawling over him instead of simply pushing past or waiting for Brooke to move.

“Oh shit we gonna see everything!” Vanjie smiled brightly, and they were in fact so close to the stage that their knees were almost touching the wood. 

“I can’t remember the last time you’ve been this excited for a show.” Brooke chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the water he had gotten for Vanjie, Nick pushing it into his hand as he had gotten up to leave.

“Bitch, it’s fucking Heidi.” Vanjie took the water, unscrewing the cap without a single complaint. 

“I’m aware.” Brooke smiled, the chance to tease his boyfriend too tempting to resist. “Your number one.”

“Ah!” Vanjie huffed. “Don’t act like you ain’t a fan too!”

“Oh I am,” Brooke chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, their lips inches from each other when he continued, “but I’m not running for fan club president.”

Vanjie snorted, the moment completely ruined. “Bitch!” He was just about to open his mouth to shoot back, when he was interrupted by someone behind them. 

“Are you a Heidi fan too?”

The voice came from a woman directly behind him, and Brooke watched as Vanjie turned his million dollar smile on, his charm cranking to eleven so fast it should be considered a magic trick.

“We super fans tonight too, babe, you gonna love this bitch!”

Even as Vanjie was chatting away, happily talking over Brooke’s body, he felt a leg pressing against his thigh, his boyfriend molding himself to his side by habit. 

It was something Vanjie did without even thinking, and Brooke was sure that he would happily crawl into his lap if he allowed it, physical closeness something Vanjie needed like a plant needs water.

Brooke was someone who would always prefer a corner of the club. He was the friend who stayed in the booth, watching over everyones drinks, and unless it was someone truly special that was on stage, he didn’t enjoy sitting in the front row, the space too exposed. 

Brooke blamed the year of their contract, but it didn’t take much for him to feel like an animal in a zoo, the months of having to be so very careful every time they went out honing his ability to feel when someone was taking his picture without his permission to a near unhealthy degree.

Brooke had picked up on it immediately, the prickling on the back of his neck telling him someone was pointing a camera at him, and as he looked up, it turned out that he was right.

A man was sitting on the other side of the stage, a giant phone in hand, the cameras clearly pointed directly at them. Vanjie hadn’t noticed anything, his boyfriend still happily chatting with the girl.

Brooke reached up, adjusting Vanjie’s cap, making sure it was sat exactly right, tilting it a little so his boyfriend wouldn’t be annoyed when the photos of them ended up online. 

///

“Remember to drink your water.”

“Don’t you worry stud.” Vanjie smirked, taking back the bottle he had thrown at Brooke earlier to talk to the fan, when his phone vibrated in his hand.

The show was going to start any minute, and Vanjie had taken the moments of downtime to text Silky, sending his best friend the pictures of him and Heidi together. Silky had replied with a string of cry face emojis, but Vanjie knew deep down that being at his grandma's birthday was a lot more important to Silky than being in the club.

Vanjie saw the DJ enter his booth out of the corner of his eyes, his ADHD always seeing everything, and he felt his stomach flip in excitement. 

Vanjie reached for his fanny pack, the thing stuffed full, when he realised that Brooke didn’t have any bag with him, just his jacket, which Vanjie knew only held his phone and wallet.

“You need cash?” Vanjie looked up at his boyfriend, their bodies so closely pressed together he was scared for a moment that he’d get Brooke’s elbow in his eye as he turned.

“Cash?” Brooke focused on him, the confusion in his face telling Vanjie that he had clearly not understood his question. “For the drink?”

Vanjie snorted, but he couldn’t resist gliding a hand up Brooke’s leg, allowing himself to put his palm dangerously high on his boyfriend's inner thigh. “We not on a dicksucking schedule for those typa transactions?” Vanjie smirked, wiggling his brows.

“Wha-” Brooke blushed, his blue eyes darting around the room, and Vanjie couldn’t help but feel a rush of satisfaction gush through his body.

They were in the middle of a club, surrounded by strangers with cameras and Vanjie knew he should behave, knew there was a very good chance his socials would be bombarded with annoying ass questions from fans and wannabe drag journalists if he allowed his hand to glide even an inch higher.

“I’m proud-”

Of course, Vanjie didn’t have to consider how far he’d go, since Brooke somehow always managed to ruin a mood.

“- to hear you can pronounce transactions.”

Vanjie stopped in place, his hand on Brooke’s thigh, his jaw dropping.

“Bitch!” Vanjie pulled his hand away, smacking Brooke’s chest, making his boyfriend laugh. Brooke caught his hand, pulling him in. 

“See, if you think I’ma share the tips with you now.”

Brooke raised a brow. “You’re not performing?”

“For Heidi.” Vanjie tapped on his fanny pack, unzipping it, so Brooke could see the stacks of cash he had shoved into it before leaving, not that he had any idea how much money he had actually brought.

“Did you rob a bank?” Brooke hooked his fingers on the zip of Vanjie’s bag, looking into it. Brooke was great about keeping track of his tips, was good about visiting the bank and making sure everything got on his taxes.

“Not unless you count the bank of Vanjie!” Vanjie had a tip bucket in the bottom of his wardrobe that Jason emptied once in a while, and that Vanjie used whenever he went grocery shopping or he had to tip a delivery boy. “You want some?”

“I’m okay.” Brooke smiled, sitting back in his chair. “I’m just glad to see you’re not planning on stealing my money.”

“Hoe!” Vanjie gasped, outrage flying through him once again. “That was one time!”

It was true that Vanjie had stolen Brooke’s wallet at their Branjie show last year, Courtney so helpfully capturing it all on a film.

“Ain’t my fault I was drunk.” Vanjie pouted, pushing his bottom lip out and crossing his arms. He often forgot how much Brooke enjoyed roasting him, how his boyfriends third love language was throwing shade. 

Vanjie would have been furious two years ago - now he just found it annoying in the moment, his own idea of an ideal relationship one where you never ever saw faults in your partner, no matter what they did, but Brooke wasn’t like that, and if Vanjie was forced to admit it, he guessed he liked that about him. 

“Of course not.” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie almost wanted to point out that Brooke was even drunker, the other man remembering absolutely nothing from the afterparty, except for the fact that he had serenaded Vanjie with Celine Dion.

Brooke leaned in, giving him the sweetest of kisses, and Vanjie felt himself melt, his annoyance evaporating just as Morgan stepped on the stage to start the evening's show.

///

Heidi could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, her palms sweaty and her wig itching as she whistled to herself through the gap in her teeth. She was standing just behind the iconic silver curtain of Mickey’s, the fabric clutched in her hands, holding it shut.

She was about to go on the stage, and as she peeked through the curtain, she was overwhelmed with a feeling or rightness, the moment somehow seeming so infinitely important.

The club was filled, absolutely stocked, and while Heidi knew that Shangela was performing later, she couldn’t help but feel like they were all there for her, everyone witnessing her debut as a proper Ru Girl.

Heidi could feel her nerves try to get to her, her stomach feeling just like it had right before she stepped on the stage to do her Entertainer of the Year number, but she was Heidi N Closet, and there was nobody who would get to judge her, except God and her grandma. 

“Please welcome to the stage-” Heidi heard Morgan’s voice, the microphone easily carrying it around the club, “-Heidi N Closet!”

The audience went wild, everyone clapping and yelling, and Heidi swore she could hear Vanjie over everyone else, the Puerto Rican's voice one you never forgot. Morgan walked off the side of the stage, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, and Heidi saw the smile on her face, Morgan completely confident that Heidi would do well.

The first notes of her track started, the beat of her mix speaking to her body, and Heidi threw the curtains aside, the music taking her away.

///

“Wow.” Brooke couldn’t look away as Heidi danced, Tina Turner blaring through the club. Vanjie was dancing in his seat, his boyfriend clearly torn between trying to follow the number and filming on his phone. 

Heidi was a fireball, burning as she gave it her all on stage, and Brooke barely noticed as Vanjie got up from his seat.

///

_ Heidi is in a purple bodysuit, her legs looking like sin in black thigh high boots, long hair hanging over her shoulders. She’s sex on legs, delivering high energy and a brilliant smile while singing along. _

_ A yell is heard, and then, Vanjie is standing on the edge of the stage, making it rain with dollar bills. _

_ “Yes!” Heidi yells and snaps. She gets up on her knees, and is twerking against Vanjie, who laughs. A cascade of flashing lights goes off as everyone seems to take pictures.  _

_ Vanjie slaps Heidi’s ass, his cheeks going bright red, but Heidi laughs and flops on her back, making a snow angel. _

_ Vanjie pulls another wad of cash from his fanny pack, which he promptly throws at Heidi, the entire bar yelling as the money flies around her.  _

_ Heidi gets on her knees, grabbing fistfulls of cash, and throws it into the air. _


	3. Chapter 3

“Heidi!!” Vanjie yelled from the top of his lungs, his excitement bursting like a bubble. Vanjie ran over, nearly bumping into Eureka as he threw his arms around Heidi who hugged him just as tight. “Holy fuck girl!”

Vanjie laughed loudly. He had jumped up as soon as Heidi had left the stage after her second number, the entire audience laughing at him as Morgan made a joke. He had rushed backstage, taking the stairs two at a time until he could finally hold Heidi.

“I get my life with you! I get my fucking life!”

Heidi’s performance had been so full of energy, so filled with fun that Vanjie had found himself dancing along in his seat. He had gone live for the second number, Brooke taking his phone when Vanjie had made his way on stage.

“Don’t get too close to my stank mama!” Heidi laughed and pushed at his face, her hand on his chin, but that only made Vanjie laugh even more.

“You fine bitch.” It should feel weird to touch another queen like this, his arms still around Heidi’s waist, the boning of her corset firm under his hands, but it somehow just felt fine. “Gimme ‘nother hug!”

“Damn,” Heidi whistles through the gap in her teeth, “they weren’t joking ‘bout your needy ass.”

“Hey!” Vanjie was just about to go off and demand who said that about him, when Heidi gave him another hug.

“Brock likes my needy ass.” Vanjie huffed, hiding his face in his sisters wig.

“I do.”

Vanjie would know that voice everywhere, and with a sense of dread he realised that he had abandoned Brooke without a second thought.

“Hi stud.” Vanjie put on his most blinding smile as he turned around, taking Heidi with him as he twirled.

“Here.” Brooke held Vanjie’s phone towards him, his jacket draped over his arm, and Vanjie hadn’t even realised he had forgotten both.

“Thanks babe! Sorry for forgetting,” Vanjie smiled, releasing Heidi, and Brooke snorted, the expression in his boyfriend's eyes sharing that he knew Vanjie wasn’t sorry at all.

“Hello, Heidi,” Brooke took a step forward, holding out his hand like the nerd he was “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

///

Getting hugged by Brooke Lynn Hytes was an absolute experience. The man was gigantic, strong arms embracing Heidi, pulling her in, the sweet scent of cigarette smoke, hints of a woody cologne, and vanilla hitting her nostrils.

“I like your shoes.”

Brooke paused, a confused expression on his face. “I- Thank you?”

Heidi wanted the earth to swallow her up.

“I like them too.” Brooke smiled, and Heidi realised his arms were still around her, a touchy feely approach to the world apparently an ingrained part of the Branjie brand.

“Hey!!” Heidi could hear the outrage in Vanjie’s voice, his hand on Brooke’s arm as he shook it. “Stop hugging her!” 

Heidi had heard of Vanjie’s jealousy, a moment of panic settling over her, but then, he continued speaking. 

“Heidi’s my friend!”

“Wha-“ The words didn’t make any sense.

“Papi-“ Brooke laughed, moving his arm, pulling Vanjie into the hug too. “There’s room for both of us.”

“There better be.” Vanjie wrapped his arms around Heidi’s waist.

“Oh lord-“ When Heidi had gotten on a flight to L.A, even her wildest dreams wouldn’t have been able to imaging this scenario. “Who knew I’d be the filling in a Branjie sandwich?”

“Bitch!” Vanjie snorted, and Brooke shook his head, both of them releasing Heidid at the same time.

“I appreciate all this love,” Heidi pointed at them, one after the other, “but I needa get changed. Miss Penelope has to be free.”

Vanjie snorted, while Brooke just looked confused and Heidi realised that Snatch Game hadn’t aired yet, the joke just between her and Vanjie.

Heidi N Closet  from  Ramseur, North Carolina had inside jokes with Vanessa Vanjie Mateo.

How would have ever thought.

Heidi was just about to leave, when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned, to see Vanjie looking at her, his brown eyes filled with something Heidi didn’t immediately recognise.

“You promise to come back?”

Heidi almost laughed, the entire situation absolutely absurd. It seemed like Vanjie, The Vanjie, was feeling insecure.

“Course girl, there ain’t no way I’m not gonna take advantage of a night with your crazy self.”

“Bitch, I didn’t get to get your ass drunk on Untucked-“ Vanjie smiled, his face practically split in half by a gigantic grin, “so I promise, we clapping back tonight!”

///

“Oh boo, you know the two of us are gonna get that scoop of gelato in Italy!”

Brooke snorted. “Cheers to that.”

He clicked his glass, Shangela holding his own one up.

The party had migrated from backstages and out into the club part of Micky’s, but somehow, Brooke had ended up in the corner with Shangela, the two of them googling places to eat for their upcoming Werq the World tour in Europe, and sharing them in a group chat with Kim Chi.

“There you are.” Morgan smirked as she slipped in next to them, leaning against the wall. “Seems like I finally found the VIP section.”

“Well this VIP-” Shangla pointed at himself with his pinky, “is going to the bathroom. You mind?” 

“Course not.” Brooke smiled as he took Shangelas drink, the glass still cold since the bartender knew that Shangela was always an extra ice kinda gal.

“So, Brookie Poo.”

“Yes?” Brooke looked at Morgan, raising a brow at the tone of her voice. 

“How does it feel not to be number one anymore?” Morgan was smirking like an absolute shitstirrer, mischief in her eyes. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Heidi’s twerking on your man.” Morgan pointed a sparkly nail out on the dancefloor, and Brooke followed her finger.

Morgan was absolutely right. Right there, in the middle of the dancefloor, was Vanjie and Heidi, the two of them very clearly drunk, and very clearly enjoying themself. Vanjie was waving hollering and fistbumping, Heidi in fact twerking on him like there would be no tomorrow in his teeny tiny denim shorts.

“I’m not the jealous type.” Brooke took a sip of his drink.

“Sure Jan.” Morgan smirked, giving Brooke’s cheek a kiss before she’s pushing herself away from the wall. “Say that when your girl is stolen.”

Brooke shook his head, smiling to himself as Morgan walked away, his eyes locked on his boyfriend. 

Brooke could see the moment Vanjie realised that he was being watched, his boyfriend stopping his insane dance moves for just a second, their eyes meeting over the sea of people.

Vanjie smiled, holding up his hand to do a little wave. Morgan wasn’t a part of their relationship, and it was true that Brooke had had an absolute meltdown in the very club he was standing in, but this was different, they were different, and Brooke trusted Vanjie completely.

///

“Oh!” Heidi woke up to the feeling of something furry on his face. 

“Wha-” Heidi sat up straight, a shout leaving his lungs, and Heidi only just saw a furry white catbutt run out the door. 

“What the…” Heidi looked around. He was in a room with grey paint, the windows filled with plants and as he turned, he saw a bookshelf filled with books up against the back wall. 

The couch table had a few glasses and bottles on it, and as Heidi smacked his lips he realised that he had definitely had a burger last night. He looked down at himself, and carefully lifted the blanket up.

He was still wearing his underwear, and a sigh of relief went through him. He had no idea where he was, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t at some random trade’s house.

“Catch!”

Heidi turned around, barely reacting before Vanjie was throwing a shirt and pants at him. 

“I figured you’d rather squash that butt into my stuff than drown in Brocks.” 

Vanjie smirked, leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a white t-shirt and orange shorts, his hair sticking up in an adorable mess, and it all slowly began coming back to Heidi.

He remembered eating at a diner with Brooke and Vanjie, Brooke laughing as he had tried and failed to make Vanjie drink a milkshake, himself and Brooke tucking into their burgers and even sharing dessert.

“Thanks.” Heidi pulled the shirt over his head, and it was a little tight, but he knew that he looked like a damned snack, so he wasn’t really going to complain. 

“I promise that we do got one of those guest bedrooms, but your drunk ass is real heavy.”

Vanjie giggled, and Heidi got another flash from last night. He had been about to order an Uber to go back to his hotel, when Vanjie had somehow talked him into coming home with them to binge watch ‘Too Hot to Handle’, the two of them drinking and throwing popcorn at the TV.

“Don’t act like you didn’t have as much as me.” Heidi pulled on the shorts, and threw the blanket aside. 

“I’m Puerto Rican,” Vanjie smirked. “I came out the womb drinking.”

Heidi snorted. “Course.”

“Now come on.” Vanjie pushed off the doorframe. “Brock’s making pancakes.”

“Really?”

“Mmh,” Vanjie nodded, “now come on, and if you behave, he might even add some of those chocolate chips.”

Heidi couldn’t believe that he was about to have pancakes with Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo in their home, where he had spent the night, but there was no way he was going to say no to an offer like that.

“Girl, you count me in.”


End file.
